1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission in which a plurality of planetary gear mechanisms disposed on an axis of an input shaft are housed in a transmission case and a predetermined gear is established by controlling a coupling relationship among elements of the plurality of planetary gear mechanisms, the input shaft, and the transmission case by using a plurality of clutches and a plurality of brakes.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-304107 has made known such an automatic transmission in which differential rotation is absorbed by disposing multiple thrust bearings between multiple rotating members configured to rotate relative to each other about an axis of an input shaft.